The Sonic Songfic Collection
by Harry J.B
Summary: A collection of songfics based on selected Sonic couples. Includes universes: SEGA, AoSTH, SatAM, SU and AU
1. SonAmy Unbreakable

_**So...here's a songfic collection I made. There is going to be ALOT of fics in this collection.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**THE SONIC SONGFIC COLLECTION**_

_**SONAMY**_

_**"UNBREAKABLE" by Westlife**_

He cried...cried for her.

**Took my hand**

He remembered when they first met.

**Touched my heart**

**Held me close, you were always there**

He remembered how she was perfect, in every single way.

**By my side, night and day**

**Through it all, baby come what way**

The way her lips curved when she smiled.

**Swept away on a wave of emotion**

**Oh, we're caught in the eye of this storm**

The way her eyes brightened when she was happy.

**And whenever you smile**

**I can hardly believe**

The way her teeth glistened in the moonlight.

**That you're mine**

The way she said his name.

**This love is unbreakable**

**It's unmistakable**

The way her lips tasted.

**Each time I look in your eyes**

**I know why**

The way her body fit his perfectly.

**This love is untouchable**

**A feeling my heart just can't deny**

**Each time I look in your eyes**

Her body...how perfect it was to him.

**Oh, baby**

**I know why**

The way she moaned.

**This love is unbreakable.**

Their love making. It was never for lust or passion. Just for love, THEIR love.

**Shared the laughter, shared the tears**

He always held her when she was afraid.

**We both know**

**We'll go on...from here**

The way she laughed, even the way she was cried, was beautiful.

**Because together, we are strong**

**In my arms is where you belong**

He would never hurt her and neither would she.

**I've been touched by the hands of an angel**

**I've been blessed by the power of love**

God, how much he loved her...it just...could not be explained, in any way.

**And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine.**

And altough in many aspects she was...different from other people.

**This love is unbreakable**

**It's unmistakable**

**Each time I look in your eyes**

He loved her, and no one could tell him otherwise.

**I know why**

If there was anything...

**This love is untouchable**

**A feeling in my heart I just can't deny**

...anything he could do just so he could...

**Each time you whisper my name**

**Oh baby, I know why**

...just see her again.

**This love is unbreakable**

**Through fire and flame**

**When all this is over**

**Our love still remains**

**This love is unbreakable**

**It's unmistakable**

**Each time I look in your eyes**

**I know why**

**This love is untouchable**

**A feeling in my heart I just can't deny**

**Each time you whisper my name**

**Oh baby, I know why**

**'Cause each time I look in your eyes**

**Oh baby, I know why**

He set the flowers down on the grass.

**This love is unbreakable.**

And read the inscription.

Here lies...

Amelia Jennifer Rose

2009-2029

Missed Daughter

Loved Wife

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**I like how this one has turned out, I think it's amazing.**_


	2. KnuxRouge Let Me Love You

_**Right number 2.**_

_**------------------------------------**_

_**The Sonic Songfic Collection**_

_**KnuxRouge**_

_**"LET ME LOVE YOU" by Mario**_

Knuckles sighed as he sat in a cafe and watched her, Rouge. With her boyfriend, Shadow.

_**Baby I just don't get it**_

She talked to him, but he said nothing. Knuckles knew what the ebony hedgehog was like.

_**Do you enjoy being hurt?**_

He was a male prostitute in many aspects, he fucked so many girls a day. Knuckles thought it was disgusting.

_**I know you've smelled the perfume, the makeup on his shirt**_

Why she stood by him, Knuckles just didn't understand.

_**You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies**_

Why she stuck by him. Did she love him as much as to look the other way when she KNEW he had recently had sex with another girl.

_**But as bad as you are, you stick around**_

But he knew...

_**I just don't know why**_

...if she was his girl, it would be different.

_**If I was you're man**_

_**Baby you**_

It broke his heart...

_**Never worry 'bout**_

_**What I do**_

...to know...

_**I'd be coming home**_

_**Back to you**_

...that she would never be his.

_**Every night**_

_**Doing you right**_

_**You're the type of women that deserves good things**_

But he didn't care, all he wanted was for her to leave Shadow...

_**Fistful of diamond**_

_**Hands full of rings**_

...and be happy.

_**Baby, you're a star and I just wanna show you, you are**_

_**You should let me love you**_

_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want, and need**_

THE NEXT DAY (at Sonic's house)

Knuckles was at a party with everyone including Rouge and Shadow.

_**Baby good love and protection**_

_**Make me your selection**_

Sonic grabbed the mic. "Hey, fellas, next on Kareoke, we have...Knuckles!"

"What?" Knuckles said as Sonic motioned for him to come up.

_**Show you the way that love is supposed to be**_

Knuckles thought it over and then headed up for the mic as Sonic moved away Knuckles cleared his throat.

_**Baby, you should let me love you**_

"This song is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, her name...is Rouge."

Rouge looked shocked as Shadow's eyes glared at him. But Knuckles ignored the dark one, he had to express his feelings. Then he began to sing.

_**Listen, you're true beauty's description**_

_**You're a dime plus ninty-nine, and it's a shame ya don't even know what you're worth**_

Rouge blushed as Knuckles continued to sing his heart out.

_**Everywhere you go, they stop and they stare**_

_**'Cause you're bad and it shows**_

_**From you're head to you're toes, outta control**_

_**Baby, you know**_

_**If I was you're man**_

_**Baby you**_

_**Never worry 'bout**_

_**What I do**_

_**I'd be coming home**_

_**Back to you**_

_**Every night**_

_**Doing you right**_

_**You're the type of women that deserves good things**_

_**Fistful of diamond**_

_**Hands full of rings**_

_**Baby, you're a star and I just wanna show you, you are**_

Rouge looked at Shadow then moved away from him. Then she came closer to the stage.

_**You should let me love you**_

_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want, and need**_

_**Baby good love and protection**_

_**Make me your selection**_

_**Show you the way that love is supposed to be**_

_**Baby, you should let me love you, love you, love you**_

Rouge stepped onto the stage.

_**You deserve better girl, you know you deserve better**_

_**We should be together gril**_

_**Baby, with and me it's whatever, girl**_

_**Hey!**_

_**So can we make this thing, ours?**_

Knuckles was about to continue singing when Rouge caught him off guard with a passionate kiss as Shadow stormed away in anger.

_**You should let me love you**_

_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want, and need**_

_**Baby good love and protection**_

_**Make me your selection**_

_**Show you the way that love is supposed to be**_

_**Baby, you should let me love you, love you, love you**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There we are, at least this one has a happy ending, eh?**_


	3. ShadAmy Beautiful

_**Yep, I'm continuing the songfic collection!**_

_**BEAUTIFUL – ShadAmy**_

_**When I see you  
I run out of words to say**_

Shadow stood there as the song played in the club, he held a shot glass filled with vodka, his eyes were following _her_.

_**  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay**_

The way she moved, her hips swaying this way and that, how her perfectly shaped bosom bounced with her steps. Maybe he would make his move tonight...

_**I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you**_

He noticed many guys try to hit on her, but she ignored them, she walked over to the counter, sitting some stools from Shadow, she looked at him with her emerald green eyes, causing Shadow to look away.

_**  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father**_

Shadow drank from his glass, taking it all down, he looked back and the girl had finished her own drink, it was also in a shot glass.

_**  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun**_

Shadow nearly stopped breathing when she winked at him, he coughed then spoke up. "Another drink, white wine this time, in a glass." Shadow said and then put a few bills on the counter. The bartender took the money and gave him the glass.

"Cheers..."

_**I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good**_

Shadow looked and saw the girl now had the same drink, she had a look in her eyes that made Shadow just know she was challenging him. Shadow grabbed the glass and chugged it down, he coughed and stopped drinking with a quarter of the glass filled.

The girl's was gone within a few more seconds, in one go.

_**  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club**_

The girl walked over to him. "Hey, I've seen you before right? You're a regular here."

Shadow nodded. "I-I'm Shadow..." he said.

"Amy Rose." The girl said casually.

_**  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**_

"How about we go somewhere more...private? Like your place?" Amy said.

Shadow nearly fell from his stool, but quickly regained his composure and grinned.

_**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful**_

The two walked down the road to Shadow's house, Amy was holding his hand. "The reason I made a move tonight..." Amy said, Shadow looked at her, confused. "Because I've been watching you for a while now and...you're not like other guys around here, you're not after what they are, you're different."

Shadow smiled.

_**  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful**_

"I know you watch me, why not any of the sexier girls that come into the club?" Amy asked.

"Because I noticed you were different from them sluts...and I think you're more beautiful then the others anyways..." Shadow said. Amy blushed at the 'beautiful' comment.

_**You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
you're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful**_

Shadow let her in and after closing the door he turned, right into a kiss, when he and Amy broke the kiss, she smiled. "That's for calling me beautiful..."

_**Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away**_

That night the moonlight seemed brighter than usual, almost as if displaying the two lovers to the world, as their bodies connected in constant rhythm, Shadow almost felt as if it was a dream.

_**  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day**_

Shadow breathed with Amy as he thrusted, their bodies connected, the sweat that dripped from their bodies glistened in the moonlight.

_**  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**_

Shadow yelled out, Amy soon following as they released. Shadow collapsed onto Amy and the two began to drift off to sleep.

_**  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**_

Shadow smiled as he watched Amy fall to sleep. The song from the club rang through his head as he slept.

_**I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**_

_**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful**_

_**I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**_

_**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful**_

_**Where'd you come from you're outta this world  
To me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be**_

_**I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**_

_**I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**_

_**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this...I know I did!**_


End file.
